The dark prognosticus
by captainsparky64
Summary: i know that this says its a prologue but please just go with it its my first fanfic ps pikachu's name is sparky
1. Chapter 1

THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS

BY LUIS A. CISNEROS

PROLOUGE ADVENTURE UNFOLDS

Ahem let me tell you a story about a cursed object it is a book known as the dark prognosticus

This legendary book held secrets and stories of future events many have tried to get there hands on

This mystical book few have succeeded every being who has read this book never found happiness ever

Again this is the story of that books last owner this is a story of love.

?: there you are princess clover you have hid from me for the last time

Princess clover: HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME

?: no one can save you now

(15 minutes later)

Word has gotten out that the princess has been kidnapped and only one person knew who to get

Oshawott: SPARKY WERE ARE YOU SPARKY

(Half a sleep) sparky: what happened Oshawott?

Oshawott: sparky we need you the princess has been kidnapped

(surprised)sparky: WHAT WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING

(confused)Oshawott: yeah but what?

Sparky: I think I know who's behind all this lets go pay him a visit

Oshawott: sounds good to me

After walking to the lava kingdom they snuck into a castle full of minions and there king

Gengar: MINIONS NOW IS THE TIME TO STORM THE GRASS KINGDOM AND TAKE THE FAIR PRINCESS CLOVER SHE WILL FINALY BE MINE

(all minions) 

Gengar: HEY WHO ARE YOU TWO

Sparky&Oshawott: its us Gengar we know you kidnapped the princess were is she

Gengar: WHAT I WAS JUST ABOUT GO AND GET HER AND ATTA-

?: BLECK

Suddenly the princess appeared in mid air in a glass cage

Clover: SPARKY HELP

?: he cant help you

All of a sudden a dark man in an White tux cape combo (no legs just a torso nor arms and a head) in a white top hat appeared

?: allow me to introduce myself I am count bleck holder of the dark prognosticus

Count bleck: I have come to take your princess and the evil king gengar the reason it is written in the dark prognosticus that if the pure hearted princess and the evil king were to joined in matrimony it will call forth the chaos heart and I shall use this heart and bring forth the end of all worlds .

Oshawott: the end of all worlds?

Sparky: I wont let you (performs a jump but it did no damage)

Count bleck: foolish weakling you are hopeless

Count bleck than uses dark magic on sparky to force him into a deep sleep

Sparky: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

Count bleck: as for the rest of you in this room your all coming with me

He summons a dark vortex and sucks everyone in except for sparky

Oshawott: WAKE UP SPARKY!

Sparky:…

Everyone's gone including count bleck

(some time passes)

?: ….ark…

Sparky: huh?

?: sparky

Sparky: hello?

Sparky than sees a neon colored butterfly the butterfly tells sparky

?: hello sparky I have come from far away to look for you

Sparky: you were sent by evil weren't you

?: I am no enemy my name is tippi I am a pixi also known as a type of fairy

Sparky: why were you looking for me

Tippi: your princess your partner and an evil king have been taken by count bleck is this not so?

Sparky: yes how did you know

Tippi: than that means the dark void has appeared quick sparky you must come with me

Sparky: alright but to where

Suddenly an aura of magic surrounds sparky and tippi

Tippi: do not be afraid were heading to are destination

They then appear on top of tower

Sparky: were are we tippi

?:why this is the town of flipside my boy

Merlon: my name is merlon I am decadent of the ancients who built this town

Merlon: why tippi I see you found the boy from the light prognosticus the legendary hero who will save us

Tippi: yes I did merlon he matches the hero perfectly his name is sparky

Sparky: what are you guys talking about?

Merlon: you see sparky we know what the end of all worlds is just look above you

The three look in the sky to see a dark void in the sky

Merlon: I'm afraid that void was created by count bleck

Sparky: what can I do?

Merlon: you must search for the eight pure hearts that form the purity heart the only thing that can defeat count black and the chaos heart thus destroying the dark void here take this its one of the eight pure hearts will you take responsibility of the hero and form the purity heart

Sparky: I will

Tippi: ill go with him

Merlon: excellent take this pure heart and put it in the heart pillar its in town why it is written in the light prognosticus one pure heart will lead to another

Time passes

Tippi: there's the heart pillar

Sparky: so I just insert here

A door appears on top of the tower

Sparky: merlon were back

Merlon: well done you two now enter it leads to lineland somewhere there is another pure heart

Sparky: ok merlon

They enter the door meanwhile in castle bleck count bleck is speaking with his minions and associate

Count bleck: the three of you must ensure my plans stay in motion

O chunks: sure thing boss

Diementio: my pleasure

O chunks: SORRY IM LATE WAT MIMI STOP SHAPE SHIFTING TO LOOK LIKE ME

Mimi: well sorry gosh I cant have any fun

Nastasia: um count there's a slight problem in your plans there's word is that the hero of prohficeis has risen to stop you sir

Count bleck: an interdiemensional interloper decimating my plans I want him stopped now

O chunks: let me do it boss ill give a nasty chunking you guys should tag along to witness a good chunking

Diementio: well I do like watching a good chunking

Count bleck: that's fine just stop him

Everyone leaves

Count bleck: if you don't mind Nastasia ill be working on a little project

Nastasia: fine by me

END OF CHAPTER CHAPTER 1 COMING SOON


	2. Chapter 2

THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS

BY LUIS A. CISNEROS

CHAPTER 1 THE SEARCH BEGINS

Sparky and tippi have set off on an enormous journey to find the pure hearts and form the purity heart and bring peace back to all worlds from where we were last time will sparky and tippi find the pure hearts will count bleck be able to pull off his plans to destroy all worlds is the princess/Oshawott/and gengar ok let us find out

A door appears in a place called lineland road sparky and tippi come out the door

Tippi: I can feel the pure heart its really far away

Sparky: then lets go

Tippi: one more thing sparky if you need to know about any enemy bio or find hidden items just ask me

Sparky: alrighty then lets go

Tippi: you do know how to fight right

Sparky: not really

Tippi: then before we go for the pure heart we better see bestovious so he can teach you how to fight

Sparky: O K

They then walk up to a old house and enter

Sparky: HELLO? Its empty

Tippi: …I KNOW ill use my power to see if anything's hidden

She then checks the entire room

Tippi: I found a invisible door ill make it visible for you

The door appears on the wall

Sparky: wow tippi thanks

They enter the door to find bestovious

Sparky: you must be bestovious

Bestovious: why you must the HERO

Sparky: :D

Bestovious: IMPOSTER

Sparky: :C

Tippi: he's no imposter this is sparky the hero of prophecies

Bestovious: my mistake ill teach you how to fight

Sparky: : )

Bestovious: for a nominal fee of 10,000 coins

Sparky: :(

Bestovious: fine for free

Sparky can now punch

Bestovious: ok now you can go now good bye

Tippi: how rude

They now reach mount lineland

Tippi: were getting closer to the pure heart its just over this mountain

Sparky: alright then lets climb

They reach the top to find a town

Villager: welcome traveler to yold town

Sparky: hello

They go in an abandoned house to find a tunnel

Sparky: lets go in

Tippi: ok

Sparky: huh WERE LOCKED IN

Tippi: hey there's a huge treasure chest

They open the chest

?: FREDOM

A pixi flies out of the chest

Thourue: can I join you guys PLEASE

Sparky: sure? But what's your name

Thourue: my names Thourue I can be thrown by you to grab far away objects like that switch over there

They hit the switch and it unlocks the door

Sparky: awesome

Thourue has joined the party use him any time

They now reach yold desert

Tippi: I can feel the pure heart its in those ruins

As there about to get inside something hits the ground in front of them

O chunks: ye aint getting to that pure heart on my watch

Sparky: who are you

O chunks: me names o chunks I be the one who serves the count

Tippi: you have to let us pass do you even know what he's up to

O chunks: I don't care its time I give ye a good ol fashioned chunking

Sparky: I guess I have no choice but to fight you lets GO

Sparky attacks with a jump on the head but o chunks counters by grabbing sparkys feet spinning him round and round and tosses him all around causing major damage followed by o chunks taunting him but sparkys not going to give up so easily sparkys then tackles him in the stomach causing minimal damage o chunks tries to jump and squish but sparky dodges just in time sparky then uses a punch to the face while he's down sparkys rage builds up and picks him up and tosses o chunks across the floor giving him a taste of his own medicine sparky then goes all out and uses thunder bolt .

O chunks: I BE CHUNKED (breathes heavily) your pretty good whats your name

Tippi: his names sparky

O chunks: spunky eh weird name

Tippi: its sparky not spunky

O chunks: next time spunky ill give you a proper chunking well gotta go CHUNKS AWAY

And he jumps away

Tippi: did you understand a word he said anyways you learned a new move sparky

Sparky: I did didn't I I learned thunder bolt

Thourue: yeah you kicked his butt well lets go inside and find that pure heart

Sparky: right lets go

They enter yold ruins

Tippi: I can feel the pure heart its up those stairs

They go up the stairs to find a door they go in to find out there in an open field and the door disappears

?: WHO DISTURBES THESE RUINS

Suddenly a gigantic dragon appears who is actually also a computer

Sparky: who are you

Fracktail: I am fracktail I was built to keep intruders away from the pure heart wait hold still scanning…. Identified the hero of prophecies forgive me hero I've been waiting for you to come and take the pure heart for 1,500 years please come and take the pure heart

?: I don't think so

A weird jester appears in the sky

Diementio: I am Diementio and I serve the count I come to stop you

Diementio uses hypnosis on fracktail to control him to kill sparky

Diementio: good bye (disappears)

Fracktail: ERROR ERROR ERROR MUST DESTROY HERO

Sparky: here we go again

Fracktail tries to eat sparky but tries to run away as fast as possible fracktail sees he can attack from the sky so he charges at sparky but sparky jumps onto fracktail and both are flying high in the sky sparky finds the weakpoint and attacks repeatedly on the antenna sparkys finishes using thunderbolt on the antenna defeating fracktail

Fracktail: OWW ERROR HERO FORGIVE ME IM DONE FOR PLEASE HERO SAVE OUR WORLD

Fracktail then explodes but sparky lands safely and a new door appears to the sacred alter our heroes enter

Sparky: what is this place

?: this is were we placed the pure heart and is also my final resting place

Merlumina: my name is Merlumina I am one of the creators of the pure hearts and merlons ancestor I've been waiting hero to give this pure heart for 1,500 years take it and go and tell merlon you received this pure heart from me

SPARKY GOT A PURE HEART

After our heroes went to lineland road to the mountain past the desert and the ruins they have finally received their second pure heart we should get back to flipside said tippi

Memory 1

Huh uh

Your awake

What? are you a human

Yes I am

You are not repulsed by me I'm from the tribe of shadows

Why should that matter any hurt soul should be cared for

That was the day when our paths crossed that was the day cruel fate was set in motion

END OF CHAPTER 1 CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON


	3. Chapter 3

THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS

CHAPTER 2 BOGGING TO MERLEES

When we last left our heroes they were on there way to there second pure heart in yold ruins they've traversed the mountains past the desert and the guardian of the pure heart fracktail who was controlled by the psycho jester Diementio sparky and tippi have just unfolded there adventure but one question remains is the snivy known as princess clover alright we'll just see about that right now!

Sparky and tippi have gotten back to flipside

Merlon: well it seems your back did you find the pure heart

Sparky: we sure did see

Sparky then shows merlon the orange pure heart

Merlon: I'm amazed we should continue this conversation in my house follow me

The three now enter an old charm house

Sparky: wow this is were you live

Merlon: why yes it is this is also were I keep the light prognosticus

Suddenly a scared boy burst through the door screaming-

boy: MERLON HELP HELP HEEELLLPPP

Merlon: WHAT IS IT CALM DOWN AND TELL ME

Man: you see a girl fell from the sky

Those words caught sparkys attention

Sparky: well we have to go help her

They all then run to the center of town

boy: there she is

Merlon: who could this be I never seen her in town

Sparky: I KNOW HER THAT'S CLOVER

Sparky then rushes to her side

Sparky: clover clover wake up clover please

Merlon: sparky do you a revival herb

Sparky: actually yes I do

Sparky then removes his cap to see there's a revival herb

Sparky: you see every time I travel I carry one of these to revive myself or others in case we fall but if I have to use this on clover than so be it

Sparky than uses the revival herb on clover

Clover: ….

Sparky: clover?

Clover: (yawn) oh were am I

Merlon: your in the town of flipside

Sparky: hi

Clover: oh sparky what are you doing here

The five of them return to merlons house and explain everything to clover

Clover: so sparky you're the hero of prophecies

Sparky: I sure am oh clover I was very worried about you

Boy: were are my manners I forgot to introduce myself my name is flare I am a tepig as you can see I am also merlons assistant

sparky: hello flare I'm sparky I'm a Pikachu and I'm the hero of the grass kingdom

clover: greetings I am clover I am a snivy and the princess of the grass kingdom

flare: wow I got to meet two very important people

merlon: well now that's out of the way sparky I have great news for you

sparky: what is it merlon it seems to open the next door to the pure hearts you just hold up the pure heart in front of the light prognosticus and it will lead to the next pure heart

sparky holds up the orange pure heart in front of the light prognosticus and another door appears on top of the tower

merlon: if the light prognosticus is correct this pure heart will to merlee's mansion sparky are you ready

sparky: yes

clover: I'm coming to

sparky: clover its very dangerous are sure

clover: yes I'm very sure

sparky: ok then

flare: can I come to

merlon: I'm afraid you cant go flare

flare: aw fine

sparky tippi and clover then enter the door the other side of the door leads to gloam valley

tippi: I can feel the next pure heart on the other side of this valley

they walk to the other side of the valley to find a big treasure chest they open the chest

?: SSS BOOOOM

A bomb shaped pixi flies out of the chest

?: my names boomer since you freed me ill let use my power as much as you like

Boomer joins the party and can explode when you set him down

They now walk up to a huge mansion

Clover: this must be merlee's mansion

Sparky: you're right the sign says so

They enter the mansion

Sparky&clover: HELLO? MERLEE YOU HOME

Tippi: it seems that no ones home

?: WAIT

?: don't go

Sparky: who are you

Mimi: my names mimi but you can call me mimikins if you like I'm madam merlee's house keeper

Clover: oh do you know were she is?

Mimi: yes and no she's in the mansion but I don't know exactly were she is but your welcome to stay if you like if you need anything just holler bye

She accidently drops one of her keys sparky picks it up

Sparky: mimi you forgot one of your keys she left

Tippi: there's a locked door why not use that key

Sparky: ok

They unlock the and a ferocious dog like beast burst through the door

Tippi: that's a gnaw there scary looking monsters but they only chase evil and danger so you shouldn't have a problem

Mimi than runs while being chased by the gnaw

Mimi: AGGGHHHHH WHO LET THIS MANGEY MUTT OUT AGGHHHHH

Tippi: that's weird gnaws only chase away danger why was it going after mimi

Clover: this place gives me the creeps

Sparky: yet we must venture forth

They now get deeper in the mansion into the main hall

Sparky: wow look at this vase it sure has cosseted merlee a fortune for this

Suddenly a wild bang from a near by door caused the vase to fall and break

Mimi: NOOOO YOU BROKE IT

Sparky: WHAT it wasn't us honestly

Mimi: LIES THAT VASE COTED EXACTLY 1,000,000 RUPEES SO HAND OVER THE MONEY OR ELSE

Tippi: actually sparky doesn't carry any rupees I don't suppose there anything like coins would they

Mimi: COINS NO ONE USES COINS ANYMORE DOOFUSUS SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT NOT ONE OF YOU HAVE ANY RUPPES AT ALL WELL YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WORK IT OFF until you pay off every rupee I OWN YOU ENJOY LABOR so yeah just go upstairs and do some work come see me to pay off the rupees bye

Sparky and company is settled for a 1,000,000 rupee debt WHOA!

Clover: what are we gonna do

Prisoner: I know what you can do

Everyone: you do

Prisoner: yeah just go talk to slim he knows what to do

Sparky: alright then

They find slim upstairs by heavily guarded safe protected by lasers

Sparky: are you slim

Slim: Why yes I am

Tippi: but you're a pixi

Slim: yeah so

Clover: can you help us

Slim: you're the first to ask sure I can help ill join you

Slim joins the party you can turn invisible when using slim

They get to the safe

Slim: alright the password is 28283232

Sparky got 1,000,000 rupees They go see mimi

Mimi: oh its you so do you have the rupees

Sparky: yes I do here

Mimi: thank you for paying your debt in full….? WHAT NOOOOOOOO THAT'S NOT SUPPOESED TO HAPPEN NO YOU BROKE MY WONDERFUL CURSE AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH UH

She explodes literally

Tippi: it seems that mimi has placed a curse on this mansion im worried about merlee's safety quick into that basement

They get to the basement's bathroom

Merlee: oh thank goodness you came I had a vision that the hero will come to my aid

?: stop don't listen to her she's a fraud

Everybody: TWO MERLEE'S

Merlee1: quick hero you must choose, which one is fake ?

Sparky attacked merlee 2 to reveal mimi

Mimi: OWW how did you know

Sparky: because you had a familiar attitude

Mimi runs away

Mimi: ILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Merlee: thank you hero I suppose this is what you came for

She gives sparky the third pure heart

YOU GOT A PURE HEART

Sparky and friends thanked by merlee and given the third pure heart we should get back to merlon said clover and so they did where will this pure heart lead to ?

Meanwhile in count blecks castle

Nastasia: count I just got memo from mimi it says I messed up bad

Count bleck: so she has failed to best him even with my power I see well who should I send …Diementio come to me count bleck

Diementio: you rang count

Count bleck: yes I imagine you like a little play time I want you to destroy the lightning tailed hero

Diementio: I shall not fail you

MEMORY 2

Your late did some thing happen

Yes my father caught me sneaking out of the castle wasn't easy after that

I was worried you wouldn't come

You are a strange girl you know what I am yet you don't seem afraid

I don't care what you are I just wanted to see you is that … is that so wrong?

No no of course I wanted to see you too

Blumiere do you mind if sit next to you?

Please do timpani lets return to our conversation I must know more of you…

END OF CHAPTER CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON…


	4. Chapter 4

THE DARK PROGNOSTICUS

CHAPTER 3 WHEN GEEKS ATTACK

When we last left our hero's they were in a spooky mansion owned by none other than the spells expert merlee only to find out that merlee hid from the shape shifter mimi who served count bleck but by over coming Mimi's illusion's they were able save merlee and receive the third pure heart were will this pure heart lead to is Oshawott safe will sparky, clover and tippi get to the fourth pure find out right now!

Sparky and friends get to merlons house in flipside

Merlon: oh your back

Clover: yes we are

Merlon: did you three find merlee

Sparky: yup

Clover shows the yellow pure heart

Flare: WOW!

Merlon: you know flare after much consideration I've decided that you should travel with sparky and clover

Flare: REALLY! ALRIGHT

Flare has joined the party flare can use flame charge, tackle, ember, and quick attack.

Merlon: you know sparky clover you still haven't told us your moves

Clover: well I can use leaf tornado, leaf storm, vine whip, and attract.

Sparky: I can use punch, and thunderbolt

Merlon: what are the other two moves

Sparky: actually I haven't learned any other moves

Merlon: don't worry you'll soon learn your full potential

Sparky holds up the pure heart in front the light prognosticus and opens yet another door on top of flipside tower

Merlon: good luck the four of you

This time the door led to a place called the bitlands they come out the other side

Tippi: that's strange I can feel the right next to us but where is it

Suddenly something grabs tippi by surprise it was a big chameleon who was pretty much a nerd (his name was Francis)

Francis: this is so hi technicaaaal I have a rare butterfly

Sparky: wait that's are friend

Francis: well sorry you aint getting this beut it'll be all the rage on the internet see ya

Suddenly Francis disappears

Everyone: OH NO TIPPI!

Flare: we have to go get her

On the way they bump into a big castle

Gengar&sparky: NOT YOU AGAIN!

Gengar: LET'S GO RIGHT NO HELP FROM YOUR FRIEND'S

Sparky: FIIINNNNE!

Gengar attack with metal claw but sparky just punches gengar in the gut and imidintly loses

Gengar: OWWWW that hurt

Sparky: we don't have time for this we have bigger problems right now

Gengar: FINE but ill get you next time

Sparky and now make to the tile pool a humongous sea

Clover: Hey there's a big treasure chest!

?: I'm free

Thudley: my names Thudley I'm a pixi

Thudley joins the party you can ground pound with this pixi

?: 

A humongous sea monster appears

Flare: it's a big blooper quick attack the red tentacle

Sparky used thunderbolt clover used vine whip flare used tackle

Big blooper: 

Big blooper swam away in fear

Sparky: awesome we better keep going

Clover&flare: right

They then come to a really tall tree known as the dot wood tree

Flare: this is gonna take awhile

Sparky: and I'm afraid of height's

Clover: I climb tree's all the time back home this is gonna be awesome

Sparky: if you say so?

Near the top of the tree

?: so that's where you were

Diementio appears above them

Diementio: well we meet again don't we

Sparky: it's you Diementio

Clover&flare: who?

Sparky: he's a very demented jester I met in yold ruins

Diementio: come now you shouldn't behave like that I just came to end your game is that so much to ask

Sparky: not gonna happen

Diementio: I'm afraid it will happen

Diementio then uses his magic to transport himself and the others to an dimensional battle field

Diementio: you see in here I am a thousand more times stronger than you let us duel

Diementio uses shadow ball on sparky but sparky jumps over it and straight away he punches Diementio in the face flare then attacks by using ember on Diementio but he dodges at the quickest of speeds clover tries to hit Diementio with leaf tornado and succeeds sparky finishes with thunderbolt

Diementio: AGGHH how is this possible

Sparky: in here were equally strong

Diementio and the others get back to the top of the tree

Diementio: I guess this is goodbye for now ciao

He reappears at far off location

Diementio: of course you don't realize my true plans heh heh

He disappears

Clover: there's Francis

They get to fort Francis

Sparky reads the sign by the door

Sparky: warning total geniuses and totally hot babes are only allowed in everyone else will suffer

?: I HATE FRANCIS

Flare: who are you

Carrie: im sorry for snapping Francis just fired me carrie can join you so I can poverise him

Sparky: sure

Carrie has joined the party use him to get over hazards

They go inside to Francis's room

Francis: what's this no one's allowed in my room nerrrrr I shall destroy you all

Francis attacks by throwing bombs at the three of them but they fight back sparky used punch and then flare used flame charge at the stomach clover then attacks leaf storm Francis counters by swallowing sparky whole sparky used thunderbolt inside Francis to spit him out sparky then delivers the final blow by using iron tail Francis is defeated and runs away

Francis: AGGGGHHHHHHH SO UNCOOL

He leaves

Sparky: tippi are you alright

Tippi: you guys came to save me?

Clover: of course tippi your are friend we would never leave you behind

Tippi: (sniffle) IM SO HAPPY!

Suddenly a pure heart comes out of tippi

Tippi: here I found this in francises room take it (sniffle)

YOU GOT A PURE HEART

Sparky and friends have searched far and wide to save their beloved friend tippi from the hands of a nerd named Francis where will this pure heart lead our hero's this time meanwhile in castle bleck

Diementio: and that is how the ruffians were to best me they might even be strong enough to defy the prophecies

Count bleck: impossible the light prognosticus is false the dark prognosticus shall prevail perhaps it is time to send .him. to destroy the hero

Nastasia: as you command sir

Count bleck: right the three of you back to your post

Mimi,o chunks,Diementio: right HAIL BLECK

They leave

Nastasia:…um

Count bleck: something troubling you Nastasia

Nastasia: now's your chance to change your mind about destroying all worlds you know

Count bleck: nonsense we came this far to our project we might as well forge on but you may leave with my blessing if you like?

Nastasia: no I stick with you all the way it's been like that ever since the day you saved me

Count bleck: very well then I shall attend to my own projects then till next time Nastasia

The count leaves

MEMORY 3

Timpani? Why..why do you avoid me?

Ow…OW unhand me!

Huh? Your crying! Why? Timpani you must tell me what has happened!

Its nothing…don't worry…about it just forget it…

Oh no…timpani is my father behind this?

Im…im just an ordinary girl no matter how much I love you we must part.

Timpani…I

This is good bye blumiere there's no other choice this is our fate…

END OF CHAPTER CHAPTER FOUR COMING SOON


End file.
